Fungi cause damage to crops and structures amenable to fungal growth, such as wood structures and the like. Having a wide variety of fungicides available to combat fungal damage is generally advantageous. When fungi develop immunity to known types of fungicides, use of different fungicides is indicated. Also, different types of fungicides find application in different environments.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a novel family of fungicides. It is especially desirable to have a family of fungicides which retain activity when incorporated into polymers. Such fungicides are especially useful in environments in which smaller molecules would be removed, for instance, by contact with water or solvents.